


i like to believe you are thinking of me

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over on tumblr, Megan prompted "I was wondering if you'd be able to write a drabble based off of Tee Shirt by Birdy? It's such a sweet song and it just screams ziam for me."</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empty-altars">My tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like to believe you are thinking of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paynefulperiods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynefulperiods/gifts).



It’s been a long time since Liam’s felt like this, if he ever has. Anticipation sits in his chest, like he’s on the precipice of something amazing, something larger than himself, and he can’t stop smiling. He catches himself throughout the day, thoughts circling around again to warm eyes and a bright smile.

Liam knows it’s too early to feel this way about someone he’s just met, but he can’t help himself. He’s almost giddy with it. He wants to know absolutely everything about Zayn and the fact that he just might get to learn it all leaves him breathless. 

He almost didn’t go to Niall’s party, almost spent a quiet night in instead. Thank god the boys had guilted him into going. He likes to believe he would have met Zayn eventually anyway, can’t imagine going through the rest of his life not knowing of his existence, but he’s so grateful he’s aware now.

It was an instantaneous attraction, like magnets pulling toward each other. Niall had introduced his co-worker Zayn and it was as if the rest of the room fell away. For the rest of the evening it was Liam and Zayn curled on the couch in the corner talking about anything and everything, never running out of things to say. 

Liam could spend hours watching Zayn gesture with his elegant fingers to make a point, ducking his head in a shy laugh when he’s embarrassed, eyes sparkling mischievously when he’s being a little naughty. Every word that has fallen Zayn’s soft lips is engraved in Liam’s memory like holy tablets. 

His deepest hope is that Zayn thinks of him as often as he thinks of Zayn. Liam has imagined entirely too often today how he might look first thing in the morning, how his hair might be a curled halo mess, how soft and sleepy his dark honey eyes would be, how his oversized shirt would dip down to reveal his sharp collarbones. Liam wants to cuddle him and ravish him in equal measure. 

It’s hard to keep reminding himself to take it slow, that they just met. Liam wants to rush forward full tilt, without forethought or caution. It’s very unlike him, honestly. Ordinarily he thinks things through, plods carefully forward. Something about Zayn makes him reckless, makes him feel inordinately brave. 

Liam woke to a message that he’s replayed a hundred times today. Zayn’s voice drawling from the liquor they’d both consumed, clearly not having gone to bed yet, “Hey, Leeyum, it’s Zayn. Wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed talking to you. Would love to do it again.”

It makes his stomach twist pleasantly and his blood feel fizzy in his veins. The fact that Zayn called rather than texting feels like it means something. Even if it only means that Zayn hadn’t been entirely capable of typing, at least he has Zayn’s voice saved to pull out and listen to whenever he feels like it. 

Liam manages to make it to his last break before pulling up his missed calls with trembling fingers and hitting Zayn’s number. It rings a couple times before Zayn picks up and his voice on the other end sends a thrill up Liam’s spine.

“Hey, Zayn, it’s Liam. I was wondering if you were free tonight?”


End file.
